Mafia in Hogwarts
by BloodMoon-Wolf
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians are called off to guard a wizard's school called Hogwarts. New friends are made as well as enemies who knows what will happen when Mafia and magic collide!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tsunayoshi Sawada looked out the window of the private jet and sighed. Next to him Reborn sat peacefully, a snot bubble protruding from his nose indicating that he was fast asleep. In the seat in front of him Gokudera, Tsuna's self proclaimed right hand man, was muttering under his breath about stupid baseball freaks while in the seat next to him Yamamoto, the baseball freak, exclaimed merrily that the cars below looked like ants.

Across the row from them Chrome sat nervously trying to read a book while Ken and Chikusa sat quietly in the seat behind her. Tsuna still didn't understand why Reborn had allowed the two of them to come in the first place, but oh well. Behind him at the very back of the jet, Hi-bird began to sing the Namimori Junior High theme from its perch on the sleeping Hibari's shoulder. Tsuna hoped desperately that he wouldn't wake the extremely, temperamental, Hibari up.

More than anything Tsuna wished he was home sleeping, safe in his nice warm bed instead of flying thousands of feet above solid ground to become hired help at some school in England. With another loud sigh Tsuna leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes, it had all started yesterday…

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, two weeks after the excruciating battle with the Varia over the Vongola rings, and things have finally begun to settle down. Tsuna who was sleeping soundly was awakened by a large, solid, force smashing into his face.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he yelled sitting strait up in bed and putting his now throbbing face in his hands. Reborn stood smiling slightly next to his bed holding an unreasonably large text book.

"Cripes! Reborn what are you doing it's Saturday?" Tsuna whined still holding his throbbing face.

"Get up and get dressed the others will be here soon." The baby replied curtly.

"Wha? What do you mean the others will be here soon? What are you up to now?" Tsuna demanded very much wanting to go back to sleep. Reborn replied by hitting him with the text book a second time.

"Yeeeeeeeeooooow!"

"No more questions now hurry up." Tossing the text book on the bed Reborn turned and disappeared out the door. Tsuna groaned and began getting dressed, "This is going to be a long day." He muttered. Unsure of what to expect he stumbled nervously down the stairs grabbed some toast from the kitchen, tossing out the note from his mom that she had gone shopping he shuffled out the front door into the bright morning sun.

Here he was greeted to the sight of Gokudera and Ryohei shouting insults at each other while Yamamoto leaned against a fence post and watched cheerfully. Reborn who was sitting on top of the mailbox stared off into the distance.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully, spotting his approach. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto angrily for greeting Tsuna before him then turned and hollered "Good morning Tenth!"

"Hey, Sawada what's up? I got a note on my door saying to come to your house for an important message." Ryohei stated.

"A note?" Tsuna replied confused.

"I got one too." Yamamoto put in.

"So what's the news Tenth?" Gokudera asked excitedly.

"Uh" Tsuna began turning to Reborn expectantly.

"Boss!" a female voice called out. The small group turned to see a girl in a Kokuyo school uniform, with an eye patch over her right eye running toward them. Following closely were a spiky, blond, haired boy and a dark haired boy wearing a beanie with a pompom on top who were also wearing the uniforms.

"C-Chrome!" Tsuna stammered in surprise.

"I got your message." She declared shuffling her feet nervously.

"What's the deal Vongola?" Ken the blond haired boy demanded rudely

"Why have you called us here baby." A cold voice demanded sending shivers down Tsuna's spine.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked turning to see the head of the Namimori Junior High Disciplinary Committee standing off to the side and glaring intensely at Reborn.

"Ciaossu," Reborn gave his usual greeting, "Now that you're all here we can get started."

"Geez, what are you up to now?" Tsuna asked exasperatedly

"A direct order was sent from Italy. It said that you and your guardians must go to a special school were an old friend has enlisted our help with a little problem."

"Ehh? And what if I don't want to!" Tsuna said defiantly.

"Then you'll disobeying a direct order from the Ninth and will be put to death." The Arcobaleno replied smiling Leon, his chameleon, turned into a pistol for emphasis.

"Hiiiiiiiiii! All right all right!" Tsuna yelped raising his hands in defense.

"Where is this school anyway?" Gokudera asked

"A secret location in England." Reborn replied

"England!" everyone but Hibari shouted.

"Yes England, and don't worry we are only the temperary help until the real bodyguard arrive in about five months."

"Five months! Reborn, we can't go to some school-In England-FOR FIVE MONTHS!" Tsuna raged.

"And I have boxing!" Ryohei shouted. Reborn turned to the boxing crazed sun guardian "Don't worry you'll be excused from this mission so that you can keep watch over things here. The Bovino will also be left behind since he's busy in Italy."

"Sounds good to me. Well then good luck guys do your best. EEEXXXTREEEEEEMMMEEE!" Ryohei yelled running off to the gym.

"Your schooling will be taken care of now go pack we leave tomorrow."

"Hey Arcobaleno! I hope you know we're coming with the girl!" Ken snarled gesturing at Chrome.

"That's fine." Reborn returned. Ken grumbled and stomped off Chikusa followed silently playing with his yo-yo as he walked. Chrome paused for a moment bowed slightly then ran after the others.

"Tch, stupid herbivores. This was a waste of time." Hibari growled beginning to walk away.

"Wait." Reborn called out jumping down from his perch on the mail box and strutting over to the dark haired boy. Tsuna watched nervously as Reborn began talking to Hibari in a voice to low for him to hear. Finally reborn finished and stared intently at Hibari waiting for his answer. After a few moments pause Hibari nodded curtly then turned on his heel and walked off.

"What did you say to him?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't worry about it now go get ready." Reborn stated

"Well I better go tell my dad what's up and start getting ready so see you guys tomorrow." Yamamoto smiled heading home.

"I better get ready too I have to restock my dynamite. See you tomorrow Tenth!" Gokudera declared enthusiastically waving good bye as he ran.

"Gaaah! Why does this stuff happen to me?" Tsuna yelled.

"Stop whining." Reborn scolded twisting Tsuna's arm behind his back.

"Hiiiiiiiii! Okay! Okay! I'll go pack!" Tsuna cried eyes tearing up from the pain.

"Good." Reborn said curtly releasing the boy's arm causing him to fall to the ground. With an exasperated groan Tsuna hauled himself to his room to pack.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Early the next morning a sleepy Tsuna was awakened by Reborn's usual method. Groggily he stumbled down the stairs to share breakfast with his mom who was humming a happy tune as she placed a steaming plate of pancakes in front of him.

"So, Reborn says he wants you to attend a special acceleration school and that if you go you won't be home for awhile." She stated sitting down across form him with her breakfast.

'This is perfect!' Tsuna thought, 'there's no way she'll allow me to go to England for five months!'

"Well yeah but the school is all the way in England." He said smiling.

"Ooh! England why that sounds like a wonderful opportunity for you! Just be sure that you write." She cooed and then began rambling about the different sites and people he would get to meet and how all the girls would like him because he was from a different country and would have an accent. Tsuna however finished his pancakes with a heavy feeling a dread in his stomach now that his last chance of staying home had failed.

"Well I better go then wouldn't want to be late." He sighed grabbing his suitcase that was sitting by the door and stepping out into the cool morning air. "Why me?" he asked

"Because you're going to be a mafia boss now let's go." Reborn said appearing out of nowhere holding a large cup of coffee.

The jet jolted slightly making Tsuna wince they had been on this stupid plane for five hours and "still had a ways to go" according to Reborn. He had been more than surprised when he and the others had arrived at the empty field on the edge of town to find a sleek black jet provided by Reborn's "connections" waiting for them. Reborn had been quick to explain that the jet was faster and more comfortable than commercial flights and would make transporting things such as Gokudera's dynamite much easier.

Once everyone was safely on board (and the jet was high enough in the air to prevent escape) Tsuna added silently, Reborn began giving the complete details of their current mission. According to Reborn's information the school they would be attending was known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry run by a powerful wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore. Reborn paused for a moment allowing them to adjust to this new information.

"Wait…witchcraft? As in flying broomsticks, love potions, and magic spells that can turn you into a frog? That kind of witchcraft?" Tsuna asked

"Pretty much." Reborn replied

But there's no such thing as…" Tsuna began falling silent as he began to contemplate all the things that have happened since meeting Reborn. Reborn smiled smugly then continued, recently a man who calls himself Lord Voldermort seems to have come back from the dead and has begun to wreak havoc upon the wizarding community and to Tsuna's great dislike Reborn had several graphic pictures to back up his story. To make matters worse the main form of government called the Ministry of Magic were completely denying the fact that said criminal was at large and instead was trying it's best to cover things up by saying that Professor Dumbledore was trying to undermine the ministry by causing unrest amongst the community.

"What does this have to do with the Mafia?" Gokudera asked

"Albus Dumbledore is an old ally to the Vongola family," Reborn explained, "He has asked for our help to ensure that his students will be safe from the threat of the ministry and Lord Voldermort, should he be unable to remain at the school. For this reason you all will be posing as exchange students even though they will actually be guarding the school from threats, since he does not wish for the ministry to know that he is allied with the mafia."

"What will you be doing?" Hibari asked coolly.

"I will be posing as a teacher at the school." Reborn stated

"But we don't know any magic." Yamamoto pointed out

"Don't worry everything will be taken care of." Reborn replied then settled down in his seat and instantly fell asleep. Tsuna felt a headache coming on all this information was too much to handle he didn't know whether to fear the Ministry, Lord Voldermort, or Reborn's new lesson plan that he had prepared.

"Tenth! Tenth! Look its London!" Gokudera announced pointing excitedly out the window. Pushing his thoughts aside Tsuna looked out his window in awe at the spectacle below him, a large city, packed with cars and closely placed buildings, including the famous Big Ben.

'Oh well there's no going back now.' he thought smiling.

Once on solid ground they loaded themselves into a sleek black limo that was waiting nearby and were carted of to the Kings Cross train station. Upon arrival Reborn quickly herded the group to a stone pillar between platforms nine and ten.

"Now what?" Chikusa asked spinning his yo-yo around in a wide arc barely missing the back of Gokudera's head.

"This." Reborn replied, suddenly grabbing the front of Tsuna's shirt and throwing him forward into the pillar. Tsuna screamed and flailed his arms expecting to smack into solid concrete instead stumbling forward unharmed into a stone tunnel. Realizing this he stopped screaming and looked around dumbly.

"What the-" Tsuna started

"Boss! Tenth! Are you okay?" Gokudera shouted suddenly bursting through the stone wall into the tunnel. Seconds later Reborn and the others stepped into the tunnel Yamamoto chuckling loudly and muttering something about neat tricks.

"Better hurry or we'll miss the train." Reborn announced as if nothing had happened.

"B-but the wall-we-we just" Tsuna stammered incoherently. A loud whistle screamed announcing that the train would be soon departing.

"Hurry" Reborn urged. With an irritated sigh Tsuna ran towards the train Gokudera and Yamamoto close behind. Chrome and the other two boys quickened their pace as well while Hibari walked casually taking his own sweet time. Reborn handed each of them a package as they entered the train

"What's this?" Yamamoto asked

"Your uniforms." He replied

The halls of the train were tightly packed with students as they scrambled to find seats. "When we got off the train try to find me there will be an escort waiting for us." Reborn yelled over the clamor of students

"See you later boss!" Chrome yelled as Ken and Chikusa dragged her away

"Eh? Oh, later." Tsuna said hurriedly. Hibari looked around disgustedly at the large amount of people then opened the compartment closest to him, which happened to be empty, stepped inside and shut the door.

"Let's go this way." Yamamoto suggested walking down the hall. Tsuna and Gokudera followed closely checking compartments as they went. Finally they found one with only three students inside leaving it half empty.

"Better take what we can get." Tsuna announced. The three students already there stared at them curiously as they settled in stuffing the packages from Reborn in the cubbies above.

"Well this should be fun. Do you think they have a baseball program?" Yamamoto asked enthusiastically.

"Is that all you think about? We're here on important family business not fun you idiot!" Gokudera snarled.

"Uh, why don't we just ask?" Tsuna said nervously trying to prevent a fight. "Excuse me?" Tsuna turned to the boy next to him who had raven black hair, emerald green eyes, and an oddly lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Uh, do you guys have a baseball program?" The raven haired boy looked confused glancing at the boy next to him, who had bright red hair and a large collection of freckles, who simply shrugged his shoulders in response. Then a bushy brown haired girl across from them turned to Tsuna and began asking something in a strange language he couldn't understand.

"Huh?" Tsuna replied stupidly.

"Oh, I guess we forgot they speak English here not Japanese." Yamamoto said frowning a little.

"Can you understand them Hayato?" Tsuna asked turning to Gokudera.

"Sorry boss I never learned English. But maybe they know Italian!" He said hopefully. Turning to the other three he pointed at the orange haired boy and began speaking in what Tsuna assumed was fluent Italian. Still the three looked confused and shook their heads.

"Tch, no good. I'm sorry boss I should've learned English. I let you down it is unacceptable!" He wailed bowing deeply.

"Relax it's not a big deal really." Tsuna replied trying desperately to soothe his friend. The other three apparently loosing interest began talking amongst themselves ignoring the strange company. Also giving up Tsuna and the others began discussing school and how they thought they had done on their last math test. As it turns out the ride was quite peaceful until about an hour later when a loud clamor began sound off in the distance. Suddenly a girl with hair as orange as the boy next to them entered the compartment talking excitedly in English. Immediately the other three students jumped up and followed her out of the compartment in the direction of the noise.

"Should we go see what's up?" Yamamoto asked

"Yeah probably." Tsuna replied shuffling out of the compartment. At first he didn't think they'd be able to get through the mass of students that now congested the hallway. Luckily with Gokudera around this wasn't a problem, since he roughly shoved students out of the way making a clear path for Tsuna and Yamamoto. Soon only a few people blocked their way to the scene. Gokudera was just about to shove a tall skinny boy holding a toad out of the way when a voice rang out that stopped the trio in their tracks.

"I'll bite you to death!" The familiar voice growled.

"Oh no!" Tsuna groaned as Gokudera hurriedly shoved the toad boy out of the way to the source of the excitement. As luck would have it the all too familiar voice was non other than Hibari Kyoya, who had a skinny boy with pale blond air pinned against a wall with one of his tonfas. Behind him two large, brutish looking boys were slumped on the floor apparently unconscious.

"Jeez, we got to stop him." Tsuna whined clutching his hair.

"Don't worry boss I'll take care of it!" Gokudera announced pulling out a couple sticks of dynamite.

"If you use those here the train will most likely crash." Reborn stated appearing out of nowhere disguised as a potted plant.

"What's with the-Never mind! Reborn Hibari listens to you stop him!" Tsuna pleaded

"As the head of the family it's your job to control your subordinates." Reborn lectured.

"But-"

"Hey Hibari!" Yamamoto yelled suddenly. Hearing his name Hibari paused in his assault and turned his glare to them. In tern Yamamoto detached himself from the crowd stepping forward with his hands raised in an "I don't want to fight" position. Immediately an eerie silence washed over the crowd who were watching to see what would happen next.

"Hey I know you're kind of ticked right now but do you mind chilling out until we at least get off the train." He asked smiling.

"These fools barged in and woke me up from my nap. For this they must be punished and if you get in my way I'll kill you too." Hibari warned.

"Now, now let's not be-" He chided, stopping abruptly to duck out of the way of Hibari's tonfa. Suddenly he yelled out in pain as the second one connected with his ribs. Staggering slightly he slipped behind Hibari grabbing one of the deadly weapons and twisting it behind its owners back. In response Hibari jerked his arm forward flipping Yamamoto over his head and into a wall with a loud thud and crumpled to the floor.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled concerned for his friend.

"Looks like you better get in there." Reborn said raising Leon who had shifted into a gun.

"Wha-Wait Don't!" Tsuna yelped as reborn pulled the trigger. A sudden calm washed over him and a bright orange flame bust into life upon his brow. Determinedly he pulled out his mittens from his pockets watching as they turned into his powerful X gloves when he clenched his fist.

"That's enough Hibari." He said calmly as he stepped away from the crowd into conflict. Hibari who was holding Yamamoto by the front of his shirt about to strike again paused to address his newest nuisance.

"What do you want herbivore? You want to play too?"

"This has to stop we're here to help not to beat them all up" Tsuna retorted

"Honestly I really don't care why you're here I have my own agenda and if you get in my way I'll bite you to death." He hissed throwing Yamamoto roughly to the ground and rushing forward. Tsuna dodged out of the way striking out at the same time only to be blocked by a tonfa. Quickly Hibari swung forward with his other one striking Tsuna full in the face. Almost unfazed Tsuna reached out grabbing onto Hibari's shoulder pulling the other boy with him as he fell back. In one fluid movement he jerked hard forcing Hibari to fly forward crashing into a compartment door leaving a large hole, and also regaining his own balance. Tsuna turned around to see Hibari pulling is head out of the hole. He paused for a small moment then turned to face Tsuna once more, a small trickle of blood appeared on his cheek. Tsuna frowned slightly he hadn't meant to injure Hibari only stop him. In his moments hesitation Hibari dashed forward grabbing the front of Tsuna's shirt slamming him into the opposite wall. Suddenly he stepped back releasing his hold smirking amusedly.

"It seems I have attracted a crowd so I'll let you walk away for now. However next time you interfere you'll be worse off."

Tsuna nodded, "That's fine but do you think you can at least wait until we get off the train before you cause anymore…trouble?"

For a moment Hibari simply stared then with out warning he charged slamming his tonfa hard into Tsuna's gut causing him to gasp out in pain as a trickle of blood escaped his mouth.

"For now." Hibari said quietly smiling all the while then turned and calmly returned to his compartment ignoring the gaping stares of the students. The sound of Hibird saying Hibari's name excitedly filled the stunned silence.

"Tenth! Are you okay?" Gokudera shouted over the rising excited chatter of the spectators. The dying will flames faded away and Tsuna lurched over in pain beginning to feel the full effect of Hibari's blows.

"I'm f-fine." He gasped dropping to his knees, "Is Yamamoto okay?"

As if on cue the happy go lucky baseball player sauntered over rubbing the back of his head. "I'm good but you were great Tsuna! I didn't see all of it but I did see you put his head through the door."

"I'm so sorry boss I should have done something to help, though you did perfectly fine on your own! Even if that damn officer plays dirty." Gokudera said fiercely

"Don't worry about it. Oh, hey what about those other guys?"

"Huh? Oh you mean the blond kid and his friends they slipped off while no one was looking." Gokudera replied.

"Why don't we go back to our seats?" Yamamoto suggested glancing at the teeming mass of gossiping students.

"Yeah" Tsuna agrees grimacing to his feet. Wearily the three of them made their way back to their compartment Gokudera lead the way glaring angrily at anyone who got to close. Once safely inside Tsuna dropped heavily into his seat and sighed loudly.

"Jeez that guy's trouble."

"Ha ha yeah he is." Yamamoto replied cheerfully while Gokudera simply hunched his shoulders broodingly.

"We still have about an hour before we arrive." He reported checking his watch.

Suddenly the door flew open as the raven haired boy and his two friends arrived chattering excitedly. They paused momentarily noticing that Tsuna and the others were already there the silence was brief as the red haired boy began gesturing at Tsuna wildly and speaking in an animated voice as he scooted into his seat. When Tsuna didn't respond he fell silent and his face turned a bright cherry red. Realizing that in his excitement he had forgotten about the language barrier.

The bushy haired girl next to him rolled her eyes and pulled out a large leather bound book from one of the cubbies above their heads and began flipping rapidly through the pages. Confused and tired Tsuna leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes he was just about to drift into sleep when the girl yelled and began speaking rapidly to her friends, finger jabbing at a page in the book.

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at her quizzically while Gokudera mumbled under his breath about stupid women. Excitedly she glanced in their direction then pulled out a small wooden stick. Curios the three of them (including Gokudera) watched as she cleared her throat and began reciting something that didn't even sound like English while waving the stick in small jerky circles.

The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise and a strange static feeling began to form in Tsuna's chest as the tip of the wand began to glow a ghostly green. Suddenly a large ball of light burst from the stick's tip and floated to the ceiling were it stayed suspended above their heads. In awe the three of them gaped up at the glowing green ball that was now circling lazily above them. Then in a flash of light it burst into six different directions hitting each of the passengers smack in the chest. A strange feeling began to spread through out Tsuna's chest as if it was being compressed and expanded at the same time fearfully he clutched at the front of his shirt and shut his eyes gasping painfully as the world went black.

8


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tenth are you okay?" Gokudera shouted bringing Tsuna back to his senses.

"What happened?" he asked breathlessly as the strange sensation faded from his chest

"You looked like you were going to pass out." Yamamoto provided looking worried

"What the hell was that that?" Gokudera snarled at the girl who was putting away her book.

"L-Look!" Tsuna squeaked as a green orb of light that had appeared in front of Gokudera's chest began dancing around wildly leaving a stream of strange shapes behind it.

"You have one too Tsuna." Yamamoto pointed out gesturing at a smaller stream of shapes appearing in front of Tsuna while at the same time another green orb danced in front of Yamamoto's chest. Suddenly the red haired boy began to speak while at the same time a blue light danced in front of him creating what Tsuna immediately recognized as Japanese, writing clearly, "Bloody hell! It actually worked."

The bushy hair girl replied snappishly at the red head while Tsuna watched in amazement as the blue light in front of her formed the words "Well of course it worked what made you think it wouldn't!"

"Wait a minute!" Gokudera exclaimed more green shapes appearing before him. "Boss I think…I think these are kind of like subtitles."

"You mean like in those foreign movies?" Yamamoto asked ignoring his new collection of green lights. The raven haired boy after reading their green scribbles began to speak.

"That's right, Hermione cast a spell so that we would be able to understand each other it's only temporary though." Tsuna, after reading the boys "subtitles" glanced at his friends who merely shrugged in reply.

The bushy haired girl after putting away her wand turned to them and said, "Now that we can communicate properly my name's Hermione this is Ron." She gestured at the red haired boy just as Tsuna finished reading, "and this is Harry." She continued pointing at the raven haired boy who had spoken earlier, "What are your names?"

Yamamoto who finished reading first replied. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Yamamoto this is Gokudera and Tsuna."

"Were you blokes from anyway?" Ron asked

"Japan."

"Are you exchange students then?"

"You could say that." Gokudera replied.

"So is that other guy from before who was beating up Malfoy a friend of yours?" Harry asked

"You mean Hibari? Well yeah he's from the same school but he's not all that friendly. There are a couple others that came with us too" Tsuna said nervously.

"You know it's kind of odd I've never heard of Hogwarts having exchange students before." Hermione stated as the blue letters in front of her burned brightly.

"Fudge is probably doing it for publicity trying to get on the other country's good side."

Harry's light declared.

"What school are you guys from anyway?" Hermione asked

"School?" Tsuna faltered staring at her question stupidly.

"We go to Namimori." Yamamoto replied smiling.

"I've never heard of that school before." Hermione frowned

"Well it's not well known and we are pretty well hidden from the community." Tsuna said hurriedly

"Hermione you can't expect to know every single school out there, anyway about your friend Hibari was it? He really beat the snot out of Malfoy!" Harry grinned obviously more interested in the fight.

"I haven't seen him run like that since Mad Eye turned him into a ferret! I thought he was going to piss his pants!" Ron added excitedly

"I guess you guys don't like that Malfoy guy much do you." Yamamoto stated rather than asked

"Let's just say he's not our most favorite person." Harry replied

"Oh but you guys were awesome! Especially you Tsuna, no offense mate but when I saw you step in I didn't think you stood a chance but man you really proved me wrong!" Ron said excitedly

"Uh-thanks" Tsuna replied meekly

"I wonder why they weren't using magic though." Harry added

"Well Hibari has always been more of a physical type of guy." Gokudera put in remembering all the times Hibari had supported that sentence.

"What was the fight even about?" Hermione asked

"Uh-he didn't say but it doesn't really take much to piss him off." Tsuna mused

"Ha ha isn't that the truth!" Yamamoto agreed

"He really shouldn't carry around weapons though someone could really get hurt." She said disapprovingly

"You go right a head and tell him that then. Besides people get into duels with their wands all the time at least with those-those, what were those things anyway?" Ron asked

"They're called tonfas." Gokudera supplied

"Right! At least with those tonfas he can't hit you from far away. Unless he throws them at you, or uses a spell to stop you from running away, or beats you up with magic and then…"

"My point exactly!" Hermione interrupted bluntly

"Well good luck with that Hibari doesn't listen to anybody and he probably doesn't take criticism all to well either." Gokudera replied lighting a cigarette.

"Hey what are you doing you can't smoke in here!" Harry's subtitle exclaimed. Gokudera stared at him blankly taking a long drag off his cigarette. "Why not?"

"Oi mate smoking isn't allowed at Hogwarts at least I've never seen anyone smoking." Ron added coughing a little from the smoke.

"Yeah well our school doesn't allow it either."

"You know that's really bad for you and your far to young to smoke does your mother know you do that?" Hermione chided. Gokudera stared at her words for a moment then huffed irritatedly. Tsuna watched nervously he could see Gokudera was getting mad.

"I can smoke if I want to and my parents hardly care if I'm alive so who cares." He snapped

"Well I care! Will you please put that out? If not I'll have to report you to a teacher." She retorted sternly.

"Oh yeah!" Gokudera began angrily, glaring at Hermione causing her to shrink back a bit.

"H-Hayato you really should put it out its rude to the others in the compartment." Tsuna said carefully. Instantly Gokudera calmed putting out the cigarette with the bottom of his shoe.

"Sorry boss I didn't mean to upset you." He said apologetically

"Its okay I just don't you to get in trouble." Tsuna replied

"Hey what time does this train arrive?" Yamamoto asked changing the subject. Harry glanced down at his watch.

"We'd better change we'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes."

"Then we should get ready too." Yamamoto suggested. Quickly they grabbed the packages Reborn had given them and went to change. As soon as they left the compartment the green orbs vanished into little puffs of smoke. Tsuna was surprised to find a custom (Leon) made uniform sitting neatly in the package accompanied by a long black cloak and the Vongola sky ring looped on a heavy metal chain resting on top. 'If Leon made these then Reborn must be expecting us to be taking a lot of damage' Tsuna thought ominously

"Aw cripes the ring is here to I thought I left this at home! I guess it's safer to have them with us though." he sighed

"Mine is here too." Yamamoto stated smiling as he slipped the chain over his head. Gokudera who had already been wearing his ring grunted through his shirt as he struggled to find the head opening. When they returned to the compartment Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already dressed. Tsuna couldn't help but notice that all three of them had a gold and red crest with a roaring lion on each of their cloaks.

In less then five minutes the train lurched to stop its whistle shrilling loudly. Tsuna and the others clamored off the train into the cool night air. While Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed strait for a set of black carriages Tsuna and the others were making there way over to Reborn who was waiting patiently with Hibari, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa. Behind him he heard a loud bellow he then turned to see that the source was the largest man he had ever seen, with a wild mane of hair covering most of his face, holding a lantern.

"Holy hat that guy is huge!" Tsuna exclaimed

"His name is Hagrid he's the grounds keeper here." Reborn explained, "Come on we're riding with him." The baby hit man announced walking over to the giant and tugging on his pants leg. The man named Hagrid looked down and boomed what Tsuna supposed was a greeting and the two began to exchange in conversation.

"I didn't know Reborn new English." Gokudera mused

"Should we go over there too boss?" Chrome asked

"Uh-I guess so." Tsuna replied

"They had better have decent accommodations in this damn place." Hibari growled to no one in particular as he shouldered past. Quickly the others followed joining the large crowd of younger looking children that had already gathered around Hagrid. Eventually they reached the edge of an ink black lake were several small boats waited.

"This way." Reborn ordered as they head toward the nearest boat. Silently the eight of them climbed in, Hibari getting the back seat to himself, Tsuna yelped in surprise as the boat began to slowly glide over the water on its own accord.

As they rounded a corner emerging from a sheet of hanging vines Chrome gave a sudden gasping sound Tsuna and the others who had been watching the shore behind them turned to see a magnificent castle with many turrets and towers cutting into the velvet sky. Its many windows glistened like the stars that already filled the night. A small wisp of cloud floated between the towers half covering the moon and casting sporadic rays of light that striped the castle in a magical glow. They all stared at it in stunned silence even the usually aloof Hibari seemed transfixed by the sight. Reborn who was standing at the front of the boat tipped his hat and smiling said, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

It wasn't long before the boats came to a gentle stop on the opposite shore. Immediately Hagrid began leading the troop of first years out of the boats up a flight of stone steps to a large oak door. Tsuna and co. brought up the rear, the ride though short would have been beautiful if not for the fact that halfway across Gokudera and Ken had gotten into an argument about personal space and in their excitement fallen over board into the lake. Now sopping wet they drudged along at the back of the group weighed down by their water logged clothes.

Next to them Tsuna shivered violently, also soaking wet, he had taken a trip in the lake while trying to pull a frantic Gokudera out of the water who was shouting something about seeing a giant squid. Hagrid knocked loudly on the door and was immediately replied by a soft click as the door swung open behind it stood a tall, dark haired, woman with a stern face.

"That's Professor McGonagall." Reborn reported. Hagrid and McGonagall exchanged a few brief words then once again the group was ushered forward this time by McGonagall. Once inside the castle she gave a short speech and even though Tsuna couldn't understand her words he listened intently. As soon as she finished Reborn led them to the front of the group towards McGonagall. Noticing his approach she gave a tight nod and with a few short words to the other students led Tsuna and his troop through a door.

Here they were greeted by an elderly man with a crooked nose and flowing silver hair, much like Squalo's Tsuna noted, he also had a long silver beard/mustache. Sparkling blue eyes that seemed to look through you rather than at you twinkled from under his half moon spectacles. Reborn greeted the man with his usual, "Ciaossu." giving a small bow.

'_Wait, Reborn bowed?'_ Tsuna floundered mentally

The man acknowledged in tern with a small dip of his head then reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small wooden stick or "wand" Reborn had later corrected. Tsuna took a wary step back remembering the painful sensation from before. Oblivious to Tsuna's fear the man smiled, flicked his wrist, and shouted. Instantly seven orbs of light burst from the wands tip and slammed into each of their chests. Tsuna cringed and buckled to the ground as the strange feeling from before began to form in his chest. Then as soon as it came the feeling was gone Tsuna stood a little shakily confused by how strange and fleeting the sensation had been.

"Nothing happened." He stated breathlessly when no glowing orbs appeared like before

"Oh, but something did happen." The silver haired man replied cheerily

"Eh? The old man can talk?" Ken exclaimed

"Of course he can talk you idiot!" Chikusa spat

"Shut it pom-pom head!"

"Ahem, perhaps I should introduce myself." The old an interrupted catching their attention.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. The spell I've placed on all of you is a bilingual spell that will allow you to speak English. It's permanent so consider it the easy way out of learning a new language. Of course any other languages you know are still there as well. You can search for the tattoos later."

"T-Tattoos?" Chrome asked

"Professor we need to hurry." McGonagall pressed glancing at a clock on the wall.

"Quite right, quite right! I will meet with all of you after the feast and get you situated with wands. But first since you will be acting as students while you here you must be sorted into your houses."

"Now if you all would follow me." McGonagall instructed heading towards the door.

"Oh, just one moment Minerva." Dumbledore called. With a quick flick of his wrist he produced three purple ribbons that shot out and began spinning rapidly around Tsuna, Ken, and Gokudera.

Ken and Gokudera shouted in anger and surprise both swiping at the relentlessly spinning ribbons who continued on oblivious to their meager threats. Tsuna however stood stock still the hairs on his neck rising once more and even though he was nervous he felt no threat or malice from the strange ribbons. If anything he felt a growing warmth spread through his limbs as the ribbon circled one last time then disappeared into nothing.

"Much better don't you think?" Dumbledore announced smiling.

As McGonagall led them back through the door Tsuna realized suddenly that his close were now perfectly dry. For a moment he wondered about the strange feeling he got when ever they had experienced magic it certainly was different from the dying will flames. Oh well he would have to talk to Reborn about it later.

"First years this way." McGonagall called to the waiting students as she led them through a large set of double doors into the great hall. In front of him Yamamoto whistled loudly, and for good reason. The vast room before them was lit by thousands of candles floating lazily over four long tables were the rest of the students were sitting.

Glittering brilliantly upon the tables was a congregation of golden plates and goblets. At the end of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting, Dumbledore and Reborn were already there.

"_Magnifico!" _ Gokudera whispered. Tsuna looked over to see his friend gaping at the ceiling, confused he glanced up only to be greeted with the sight of a black velvet, sky spotted with twinkling stars while a full moon peeked out from behind the edge of a stray cloud. McGonagall led the first years to the front of the hall were a solitary stool waited with nothing but a tattered looking hat perched on top.

"What do you think the hat is for?" Tsuna whispered

"I don't know…Didn't the old man say something about being sorted into houses?" Gokudera whispered back. Suddenly the ratty old hat twitched and the room fell deathly quiet. After a long moment it twitched again then without warning a jagged rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, it was then that Tsuna began to realize how much the folds and creases looked like a face, while he pondered this the hat began to sing.

Tsuna stared at the singing hat only partially surprised he had seen a lot of strange things since Reborn intruded into his life, at least the hat didn't seem to have any intention of killing him (God knows everything else did!). Finally, after what Tsuna had decided was the longest and most strung out song he had ever heard, the now dubbed sorting hat finished, giving deep hat-like bows to each of the clapping tables.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name you will place the hat on your head and be sorted into your houses." She stated then began reading off names quickly. "Abercrombie Evan."

Tsuna watched intently as the terrified boy stumbled forward and put the hat upon his head. The hat's "eyes" scrunched as if it were thinking deeply then reaching a decision shouted "GRYFFINDOR" the table to their right burst into applause. Steadily McGonagall read down the list the appropriate tables clapping vigorously every time they received a new member.

"Dukuro Chrome." Trying to hide hear shaking nerves Chrome pushed through the crowd of first years. Tsuna waved encouragingly as she walked by earning him a small smile. Finally she reached the stool and slipped the hat onto her head. The silence was longer than usual probably due to Mukuro's presence Tsuna decided. At long last the had opened it mouth and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF"

The Hufflepuff table burst into excited applause being the first house to get one of the foreign students. It wasn't long until Gokudera was called; determinedly he stomped up to the stool and rammed the hat onto his head. "GRYFFINDOR" Soon after Hibari was placed in Slytherin; Tsuna couldn't help but notice the small but no less malicious smirk on his face when he sat down at the cheering table. The boy named Malfoy, and his thuggish friends, only two seats away looking paler than the moon above their heads.

After a while Tsuna began feeling a sense of unease creep into his gut. '_What if I'm not with my friends? Or what if the hat rejects me? I am no good Tsuna after all. And what about that weird feeling I keep having the others didn't say anything about it does that mean I'm the only one who noticed? What if I trip on my way to the stool? Or-'_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna snapped to attention as his name was called. With his legs heavier than lead he numbly shuffled forward avoiding the gazes of the other students. Feeling like the weight of the world was pushing down onto his shoulders he lowered the hat onto his head with shaking hands. The inside of the hat was complete darkness and he could hear the hat whispering inside his head.

"_Hmmm…another foreigner eh? You're not very brave and yet you're not afraid to stand up and fight when needed. Not very courageous either only some times, how odd." _The hat mused

'_Odd? I don't want to hear that from you! You're a talking hat!' _Tsuna retorted in his mind

"_Ooh touché! Well your decently smart but certainly no genius, you have no ambition, you're clumsier than a two legged toad, no self confidence, and you're a bit of a spaz."_

'_Shut up! Your just a hat what gives you the right to be so-'_

"_Honest? Well that's my job. So let me finish you are also extremely loyal and have a powerful cense of justice and if you applied yourself you could really be something. Now were to put you…"_

Tsuna waited silently disgruntled by the hats sharp remarks even though Reborn said similar things to him all the time. He was just about to ask what was taking so long when the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" Surprised he removed the hat from his head and blindly walked over and sat at the cheering table next to Gokudera who was thoroughly excited by his presence. Tsuna tried to be as enthusiastic back but couldn't help but feel his stomach grind as he went over the hats final words in his head. Sitting on the stool just before his house was called the hat had hissed into his ear, "_You will have to be brave if you are to face the blood that stains the hands of the Vongola."_

'_W-what do you mean?' _Tsuna gasped

"_I'm afraid you will have to learn quickly the lives of the family rest in the hands of their boss."_

The hat had refused to say more instead calling out his house name forcing him to leave the stool. Perhaps the hat was just trying to scare him, yes that must be it the had was just trying to get a rouse out of him. But how did he know about the mafia? Never mind that there's not going to be a problem because he refused to become a mafia boss so there was nothing to worry about.

Pushing his thoughts away he clapped loudly as another person joined their table. The minutes dragged by as the hat sorted the dwindling students. Both Ken and Chikusa had gone to Hufflepuff and Yamamoto joined them in Gryffindor. After the last name was called the hat was taken away and Tsuna began to realize how hungry he was.

Suddenly the hall fell completely silent as Dumbledore stood to give a speech. "Welcome students new and old! There are times for making speeches and now is not one of them so tuck in." All four tables burst into a hungry applause and no sooner did Dumbledore settle into his seat, did food start appearing on the tables. From pies to breads to whole hams as well as many different drinks and deserts simply came to be atop the tables.

"This is amazing!" Tsuna gasped

"I don't even know where to start." Gokudera exclaimed reaching for a chicken leg.

"They even have chopsticks." Yamamoto stated picking up the pair in front of him. Tsuna looked around and realized that while everyone else had forks and knives only the three of them had chopsticks. Once everyone had eaten their fill Dumbledore stood once more and once more the room elapsed into silence.

"Now that we are all well fed I have a few announcements to make. First years and new comers need to know that the forest is off limits to students. Also I wish to inform you that we have seven students from Japan attending our school through a new experimental program approved by the ministry. I hope that you will welcome all off the with smiling faces." He paused for a moment his twinkling blue eyes boring into Tsuna's for a moment before moving on.

"We also have two changes in staff I am pleased to introduce Professor Reborn, the new Practical Needs teacher as well as our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. Moving on, tryouts for the Quiditch team will take place-" Dumbledore broke off unexpectedly looking over at professor Umbridge who had risen to her feet implying that she wished to speak.

Hiding his surprise he sat down and gestured for her to begin. She then proceed to give a speech about how happy she was to be here and how she hoped they would all be the best of friends. However her talk seemed to have an ever growing hidden hostility as she began to speak about the influence and whims of the ministry of magic.

Tsuna, who had immediately thought that the woman greatly resembled a toad, felt a strange vibe from the woman before him noticeably similar to his mist guardian Mukuro Rukudo, though Mukuro's was much more menacing. Nevertheless he made a mental note to watch out for this Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. After what seemed like an eternity, the Sorting hats song was minuscule in comparison, she finished her droning speech and returned to her seat. The crowd gave a very unenthusiastic and pathetic excuse of an applause.

"Thank you Professor." Dumbledore said rising to his feet. Now as I was saying Quiditch-"

"That was terrible." Gokudera complained quietly

"Yeah that was pretty bad; it almost sounded like a threat." Yamamoto whispered solemnly

"-Now prefects please escort your houses to your dormitories and will our new exchange student please meet me by the door for a quick word." Dumbledore finished promptly, sleepy students rising to their feet and following their houses out of the hall.

"Guess that's us." Tsuna sighed, also tired and very much wanting to go to bed. As quickly as the crowd would allow the three friends headed toward the door were the others already waited.

"Ciaossu."

"Ah, Reborn." Tsuna exclaimed turning to see his home tutor and the headmaster standing behind him.

"This way if you would." Dumbledore replied cheerily leading them down the hall. After about ten minutes or so they approached the statue of a gargoyle staring broodingly out at them.

"Liquorish whips." He stated randomly, staring at the gargoyle

Tsuna was just about to ask what he meant when the statue suddenly sprang to life moving aside to reveal a spiral staircase waiting behind it. Silently he led the troop up the stairs through a wooden door and into a very strange looking office where three teachers already waited one of which was McGonagall.

"Now let's get down to business!" Dumbledore announced clapping his hands together as he turned to face them. "Here are your wands." He said producing seven small sticks and handing them to the students.

"But we can't use magic!" Tsuna blurted out defensively as he received his

"Right you are Vongola the tenth, but have no fear I have a solution. Now do you all have your rings?" he asked then without waiting for an answer continued. "You see even though you can't use magic you all have the uncanny ability to access your dying will flames, some more than others." He smiled at Tsuna, "Now these flames you all poses are exceptionally similar though much more potent to our magic. By using a very rare and powerful spell I am going channel the power of said flames to your wand. However in order to do that we need something for them to channel through as a mediator otherwise the potency of your flames would simply shatter the wand. Understand so far?" he asked pausing

"Um…Ken and Chikusa do not have rings." Chrome piped meekly

"Yes Reborn has told me of this and while it does complicate things I can still create a channel for them to use the two of them will just have an extra tattoo is all."

"Tattoo?" Chikusa asked suspiciously

"Oh well yes there are some side effects to this spell and also the language spell as well. But don't worry they usually show up in tasteful places. Although that one French spell did show up in a rather promiscuous place." He added absent mindedly. "That and their magic won't be as strong as the rest of you since this way of channeling only lets a minimal amount flow through. Well then without further ado let's continue."

Still smiling he rolled back the sleeves of his robes and pulled out his wand. In what was clearly not English, now that they understood it, he began reciting a stream of complex words while twitching his wandback and forth. Suddenly the familiar hair raising feeling began to come back again, and while Tsuna was trying to pay attention the only thing he seemed to be able to think of was '_A tattoo? Mom will kill me if she finds out!'_

The Vongola sky ring hanging off the chain around his neck began to burn fiercely. Tsuna's entire body began to itch and he desperately wished to yank the chain from his neck but for some reason he could move his arms in fact he couldn't move at all. He glanced over at his friends who were standing stock still with a mixture of bewildered, fearful, and angry faces. A hollow feeling began to pit itself into his chest and a seeping pressure began to grow.

Suddenly it changed and his heart felt as if it were glowing. A rushing sensation much like the feel of an army of microscopic spiders crawling underneath his skin was spreading throughout his body into his fingertips and disappearing into both the ring and the wand. Feeling movement come back to his limbs Tsuna let out a loud sigh soon followed by the sounds of relief from his friends.

"Is that it?" Hibari asked breaking the silence.

"That's it." Dumbledore chirped

"So we can all do magic now?" Gokudera asked inspecting his wand

"Yes. Well I think we should call it a night it is late after all. Oh I almost forgot this is Professor Snape." Dumbledore announced gesturing at a solemn, pale, greasy haired man who had been watching the process from the back of the office with an irritated look on his face, "He is the head of the Slytherin house and one of the few teachers who know your true purpose here. And this," he gestured to a woman with well tanned skin and fly away hair, "is professor Sprout she is the head of Hufflepuff and also knows why you're here. And if all of you don't mind I wish to have a quick word with the Gryffindor students the rest of you may go."

Nodding Professor Sprout and Snape escorted their students out the door. "Ah yes Mr. Sawada, Reborn has informed me that you are the head of the family."

"Uh no I-"

"I wish to thank you personally for bringing your guardians and your self to assist us especially on such short notice. I am in your debt, and if you should need anything at all you only need to ask." He said humbly dipping his head.

"Ah, um thanks you." Tsuna replied surprised

"To think that one so young is the head of a Mafia family." He mused grimly

"But I'm not-" Tsuna tried again to explain

"Oh my look at the time! Minerva will you please escort these three Gryffindors to their dormitory tomorrows a big day after all."

"You better rest up I have big plans for class tomorrow." Reborn warned

"I can't wait." Tsuna replied sarcastically as he was led out the door. Once in their dormitory Tsuna collapsed heavily onto his four poster bed. After a while he forced himself to get up and change into his pj's. Then laying back down he listened to the sound of the other sleeping boys around him and tried to do the same. The events of the day had taken their toll and his mind was a buzz with worried and confused thoughts but no longer able to stay awake he shoved them back and let the heavy weight of sleep wash over him. After all tomorrow was going to be a big day.

12


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tsuna groaned loudly and squished his face into his pillow. He didn't now why but a loud buzzing noise much like his alarm clock at home was droning loudly in the back of his head telling him to get up. Slowly he grated his head against the pillow turning until he could see his still silent clock, 6:15 way too early! Still unable to block out the buzzer in his head he rolled over and sat up instantly the buzzing stopped.

Yamamoto in the bed to his left stirred then sat up rubbing his eyes and began groping around for his school uniform. Gokudera in the bed to his right was still snoring loudly tangled comically in a cocoon of sheets.

"Someone better wake that guy up or he'll be late." A voice muttered sleepily. Tsuna looked to see the boy from the train, _what was his name? Hungry? Harry?_, pushing his glasses onto his face his raven black hair jutting out in all directions.

"I'll wake him." Tsuna vouched dragging him self over to his sleeping friend.

"Eh? You speak English now?" Harry exclaimed surprised.

"Your headmaster used a bilingual spell on us." Yamamoto stated cheerily as he pulled on a pair of socks.

"Hey Gokudera wake up." Tsuna urged loudly to the snoring storm guardian, _does he ever take that ring off?_ "Gokudera." Tsuna tried again. "Hayato wake up!" he said, louder, carefully jabbing the boy on the shoulder. Suddenly, the silvered haired boy shot up, eyes blazing fiercely, producing a stick of dynamite and a lighter from god knows were.

"Hiiiiiii!" Startled Tsuna scuttled back, tripping over his own feet, and landing with a painful thud on the hard wood floor.

"Eh. Good morning Tenth!" Gokudera said merrily.

"G-good morning." Tsuna replied shakily climbing to his feet.

"Merlin's Beard! That's cool were did you get it? Did it hurt?" All heads swivel to Yamamoto who is staring confusedly at what Tsuna recognizes as the toad boy from the train, who is jabbering loudly and pointing at something on Yama's shoulder.

"Eh? Did what hurt I don't know what you're talking about?" The baseball nut smiled. Meanwhile his two friends rushed over to see what the problem was.

"So the old man wasn't kidding after all." Gokudera muttered

Tsuna stared numbly at his friend showing boldly on the back of his left shoulder blade was an eloquently detailed stain of the Vongola crest. The fist size mark was embroidered in black ink and was an exact replica of the mafia mark except for in the center of the shield was the symbol for rain instead of the usual bullet. He felt his stomach sink knowing that he probably had one just like it, with the exception of rain being sky, and this meant two things; 1. He and his friends would be marked by the mafia for as long as they lived and 2. His mom was going to kill him!

"Hey Tsuna, can you tell me what's up?" Yamamoto asked

"Look in the mirror idiot." Gokudera snapped, his boss did not look pleased

Immediately Yamamoto rushed over to the nearest mirror, twisting awkwardly to see what the fuss was about. His eyes lit up briefly in recognition and a smile crawled onto his lips. "Well I've never considered getting a tattoo before but this is actually pretty cool. Hey you guys should see if yours are the same!"

The other two boys exchanged glances, shrugged then pulled off their shirts and dashed over to the mirror. Like Yamamoto they each had the Vongola crest with their guardian symbols in the middle. Gokudera grinned proudly and Tsuna couldn't help but grin himself, they were cool looking after all.

"So wait? You all had tattoos and didn't know about it?" Harry asked skeptically

"Well Dumbledore had mentioned that there would be side effects to the language spell but we kind of figured he was pulling or leg, trying to freak us out." Tsuna replied pulling on a new shirt.

"Lucky bastards wish I could get me a tattoo, but my mum would kill me." Ron droned

"They were all a lot alike do they mean something?" Harry pressed

"Uh, they're a symbol for…" Tsuna faltered.

"Our club!" Gokudera exclaimed

"What kind of club?" Harry asked interested

"A fighting club." Gokudera countered

"You mean like dueling and stuff." Ron asked interestedly

"Yup, and Tsuna here is the boss!" Yamamoto announced

Suddenly a loud growl echoed through the room and everyone stared dumfounded at the now blushing red head.

"Let's discuss this over breakfast shall we?" he said sheepishly

"Sounds good to me." Yamamoto replied and the five of them headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Waaaaaaagh!" Tsuna screeched as a small, green, owl crash landed into his cereal.

"Oh good the mail's here." Hermione said watching out of the corner of her eye while receiving a newspaper from a normal colored owl.

"Um…why is your owl green?" gesturing at the creature that was now perched awkwardly in Tsuna's gravity defying hair. Suddenly the owl glowed and morphed into a googly eyed chameleon.

"Hey it's Leon," Gokudera said excitedly, "It looks like he brought our schedules."

"In't tha the wew roeffor's bet?" Ron sputtered through a mouthful of eggs.

"Ron don't talk with your mouthful" Hermione chided.

"Erm, yeah we actually came here with him." Tsuna said removing Leon tentatively from his hair. "Thanks Leon." Tsuna smiled at the small creature. Leon responded by affectionately darting out his sticky, pink, tongue, smacking the brunette loudly in the eye.

"Owowowow!" Tsuna squealed clutching his eye while Leon morphed back into an owl and flew off.

"Never seen one of those before." Harry smiled trying very unsuccessfully to hide his amusement. With a sigh Tsuna grabbed his schedule; nearly all off his classes were with Gokudera and Yamamoto as well as the newfound trio of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. The only exceptions were the exchange students' separate free periods which after finding a discreetly enclosed letter in Tsuna's envelope, were assigned by Reborn to be used as patrol periods were they would need to scan the school for anything suspicious and they must be fully armed at all times, according to a p.s. note at the bottom of the page.

Hermione who had asked to examine the rest of their schedules looked at the suspiciously "Why do you all have pre set free periods usually we just get them at random?"

"Well uh…Professor Reborn is our ah guardian and he wanted to make sure we didn't fall behind on our home studies so he set it up with Dumbledore for us to have set free time so we are sure not fall behind. We also have extra classes every other Saturday." Tsuna said remembering the excuses Reborn had pounded into him during the trip to the train station.

Hermione dropped the subject still looking a bit skeptical. "Well we probably should get going the bell's going to ring soon."

"Say's here we have Transfiguration first." Yamamoto said excitedly

As it turns out Transfiguration was both the most interesting and most infuriating class Tsuna had ever had. McGonagall who was indeed a formidable teacher while at the same time quite likable, instructed the class to break themselves in by turning a snail into a box and even though he had never done magic before and the large amount of magic activity was making his neck hairs tingle through the teachers instructions and the examples of the others students (Hermione) he felt he was doing pretty well. He had managed to make a lopsided, snail colored, box, with a googly eye, that he was quite proud of.

Next to him Ron and Gokudera were cursing fiercely under their breath as they had some how managed to fuse their two snails together and caused it to enlarge to the size of a small dog.

Charms which was taught by a small squeaky man sped by and the only thing that had really stood out was a large explosion in the back of the room. Thinking it Gokudera Tsuna whirled worriedly only to find a Gryffindor boy, covered in soot, with smoking hair, that had apparently blown up the book he was supposed to be levitating.

Out of their small little party only Yamamoto had even partially been able to lift his book from his desk. At which it had finally dawned on Tsuna that his comrades and him were trying to fit in without even knowing a smidge of magic. _'Heck the first years probably know more than us and it's the first day' _Tsuna thought worriedly. If they were going to blend in they needed to learn and fast.

"Hey what's that?" Harry asked as they entered the hallway to find a black baseball bat case leaning against a nearby door.

"It looks like a-" Hermione began smartly only to be interrupted by Gokudera's growl

"That's the baseball freaks bat case." He grunted jutting his thumb at Yamamoto behind him.

"Hhmm that's funny I thought I left that in the dormitory. Oh well I guess I'm supposed to take it along." He smiled swinging it onto his shoulder expertly by the strap.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that it just appeared in the hallway?" Hermione asked incredulously

Yamamoto shrugged and smiled, "Not really besides it my free period anyway so it will be nice to have it with me."

"What exactly is baseball anyway?" Ron asked curiously. Yamamoto gaped at the boy as if he had just grown another head (although even if he had Yamamoto would probably more accepting of this than the former)

"Y-you don't know what baseball is?" he asked unbelievably his eye twitching a little. The others backed away a little concerned "Oh there the bell we have to go see you later Yamamoto!" Tsuna said hurriedly rushing the party away from the baseball obsessed rain guardian who was staring at them blankly eyes clouding with confusion.

"That was a little scary." Harry whispered to his friends

"Wow, looks like the idiot finally lost it." Gokudera snickered also glancing over his shoulder warily.

History of magic lasted an eternity so while the teacher who happened to be a ghost (you know its going to be a crappy class if the teacher cant even live through it) droned on about some goblin war Harry and Tsuna took turns passing notes to Ron in class explaining the concept of baseball earning them disapproving looks from Hermione and jealous looks from Gokudera who was probably insulted that he wasn't the one passing notes with the boss. So just in case Tsuna passed his friend a few random sentences for good measure.

After the bell rang they made their way to the grounds for care of magical creatures.

"Hey guys hurry we have class with the Hufflepuffs!" Yamamoto called already there and apparently recovered from his earlier episode. Ron, Harry, and Hermione dashed over to Hagrid to catch up before class. Tsuna and co. joined the growing throng of Gryffindors who were waiting for class to start. Suddenly a familiar voice called out in the crowd,"Hey Boss!" Chrome shouted weaving through the crowd, "How has your morning been?"

"Great, how have you and…the others doing." Tsuna replied noticing Ken and Chikusa glaring at the world around them on the other side of the crowd.

"Just fine," she said meekly "some of the other students seem to be a bit intimidated by the others and wary of me but we're used to it. Also reborn came to visit me during my patrol hour to check up on how I was doing. He said we will be taking classes every other Saturday to work on learning basic magic." She finished in a whisper.

"Oh, well that's good I guess, I mean we won't be able to blend in long if we can't do magic." Tsuna agreed grudgingly. Any lesson taught by Reborn can only mean disaster.

"Also Kens been kind of grumpy today." She said worried

"Um why's that?" he asked

"Well Chikusa told me that the y found their tattoos while getting dressed this morning and…" she paused

"Is he upset about having the Vongola sign?" Tsuna ventured

"Oh no you see, his is actually a paw print."

"Why would he be upset about that?"

"Well he's worried Mukuro Sempai will be offended."

"By a paw print?"

"By a paw print with a pineapple in the center." Chrome finished. Just then the bell rang indicating the start of class. Chrome said a hurried goodbye ant went to stand next to Ken who hit her roughly on the head for some reason or other.

Tsuna had to suppress a giggle, apparently he wasn't the only one who had noticed the resemblance between Mukuro's hair style and a certain fruit. Well if anything Dumbledore had a sense of humor, hopefully it's not too much like Reborn's.

6


End file.
